Dean O'Hara (Earth-3216)
History Childhood Dean O'Hara was born in Britain the mid-1800's along with his twin brother, Austin. Their mother, Maggie, was struggling to raise them since their father walked out on her. Dean had always been a trouble maker, and Austin was always the goody-two shoes that won their mother's approval. This caused Dean to resent his brother, which only made him more mischievous. When Dean and Austin were 15 years old, their mother died of a virus that had been going around. They didn't know what to do, and Austin was freaking out. But Dean decided he had a plan, whether Austin would go with him or not. Dean snuck to the docks, followed discreetly by his brother, where he boarded the next ship to America illegally. Austin, however, got caught by the authorities and was arrested. But Dean was already onboard when they left, so there was nothing they could have done. Arriving in America Much like he had in Britain, Dean caused lots of trouble on the ship but he was never caught. He didn't spend too much time thinking about his brother, because whenever he did he got sad. Despite how much Austin had irritated him, he was still his twin. Once he'd gotten to America, he realized he had no idea what he was going to do next. He took shelter in a nearby town, hoping to find a job. He spent many years in this town working as a delivery boy, and when he was nineteen, he met a girl named Adrianna Loca, and fell in love with her the second he saw her. Adrianna was about an inch taller than Dean, she had beautiful red hair, and an indescribable face. She barely knew Dean existed, but one day fate played its hand in Dean's favor. As he was delivering a paper through town, Adrianna happened to be helping her mother shop. He stopped in the doorway to admire her, but he then noticed that the ladder her mother was on was about to fall on top of her. He threw the paper to the ground and pushed Adrianna out of the way, and the ladder landed right on top of him. She was freaking out as she lifted it off of him, asking him every second if he was okay. The strange thing was, he felt fine. He didn't even think he was bruised. But of course, Adrianna took him to the hospital anyway. She was in awe that he had saved her life, and from then on the two of them became great friends. Power Development As their friendship progressed, so did their interest in each other. The two of them soon fell in love, but both of them were too shy to admit it. As if that weren't bad enough, Adrianna was pre-engaged to Eugene Matthews, who was a few IQ points short of being mentally handicapped. Adrianna despised Eugene and longed to be with Dean. When Eugene confronted Dean about this, their argument developed into a fist fight. But everything went bad when Dean punched Eugene in the stomach, and three claws poked out of his back. Dean ripped his hand out of Eugene's stomach and gawped at his hand, which was not only covered in blood, but had three bone claws protruding out of his knuckles. Everyone who was around saw this and when they tried to come close to either help Eugene or attack Dean, three more claws erupted out of his other hand, and he began shouting, which frightened the village people. He killed at least five more men before he was finally apprehended and beaten into unconsciousness. The Witch Trial Word of Dean's powers quickly spread throughout the village, and when Adrianna heard she was so shocked that she nearly had a heart attack. She recovered in time for her mother to force her to come to Dean's public execution. The cruel mayor of the town let the citizens vote as to how Dean should die; Firing Squad or Decapitation. They chose firing squad. Adrianna's mother was punishing her for being in love with a peasant, but no one expected the outcome to turn out the way it did. All the bullet went straight into Dean's body, but he didn't die. His body sat there limp as the bullets slowly fell out of his body. He raised his head and grinned like a maniac. In the next couple seconds Dean's claws ripped out of his hands, slicing his ties, and he massacred the firing squad. He dodged all other attacks and yanked his claws back in before swooping Adrianna off of her feet and running off like a maniac. After they had boarded a train, they finally got to talking. Adrianna confessed that she'd love Dean no matter what, but she was curious as to how long Dean had claws. He told her that he had no idea, but he was frightened. He never thought clearly when they were out, the only thing he had on his mind was keeping himself alive, even if that meant killing everyone else. Adrianna, for some reason, found this new sense of danger attractive. The two of them agreed that they would escape from anyone who would try to kill them, so they set a course for Canada, where they would try to start new lives together. Running Away with Adrianna Trivia *Wolverine's Healing Factor is so advanced that his lungs can adapt in harsh environments such as being completely submerged underwater, or the vastness of outer space. *Wolverine's sexuality is not completely explored, it is presumed that he is heterosexual, but there have been times where he has expressed minor interest in other men, although he may just be abusing his pheromone powers. *There was a time where Wolverine was able to imitate other people's fighting skills and even their voice to fool people, but this skill has been wiped from his mind. *Wolverine's main love interests have included Adrianna Loca, Jean Grey, Madame Viper, Silver Samurai, Invisible Woman, Maria Hill, Emily Osborn, and Storm. *Wolverine has the highest kill count in all of the human (or mutant) residents of Earth-3216. He ranks #5 on the official list, with Mephisto (#4), Drax the Destroyer (#3), Galactus (#2), and Thanos (#1) all ranking ahead of him. *Even with the return of his memory, Dean cannot remember anything about his brother Austin, except for his name. Apollo says that there is a greater reasoning to this, but it is yet to be revealed. *It has been said that Wolverine is destined to rise above the mutant god, end the Age of Apocalypse, and become his successor. *Professor Xavier says that Wolverine may have more powers that are yet to reveal themselves. *Wolverine's original name, Dean O'Hara, has true meaning. His first name "Dean" is taken from 1950's film actor, James Dean, who shares a first name with the original Wolverine, James Howlett. His last name, O'Hara, has nothing to do with the Spider-Man of the year 2099. It is taken from James Howlett's early love interest, Rose O'Hara. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-3216 Category:Mutants Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Agility Category:Adamantium Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Murderers Category:Martial Artists Category:Piloting Category:Driving Category:Claws Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Senses Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Memory Loss Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Pheromone Release Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Super Leaping Category:Body Control Category:Animal Traits Category:X-Men (Earth-3216)